Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Skate/Suliet Os : Basé sur l’épisode 5x08 LaFleur Sawyer se rappelle quand son histoire avec Juliet a commencé et comment il lui a été impossible de laisser partir Kate.


_Skate/Suliet Os : Basé sur l'épisode 5x08 « LaFleur » Sawyer se rappelle quand son histoire avec Juliet a commencé et comment il lui a été impossible de laisser partir Kate._

La nuit était tombée sur l'île, une nuit seulement éclairée par la lueur des étoiles. Etoiles qu'un homme blond regardait pensivement assis sur les marches d'une belle maison, maison qui lui appartenait depuis 3années déjà…

Son nom ici était James « Jim » LaFleur, il avait du prendre ce nom 3 ans auparavant afin de pouvoir rester sur l'île en attendant le retour de Locke. C'était sans doute sa plus grosse et longue arnaque mais arnaque qui avait un goût de béatitude car pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne la vivait pas seule.

Il avait une famille maintenant, une famille à protéger et ce mensonge était devenu avec le temps sa vraie vie, LEUR vraie vie.

Chacun avait su trouver leur place dans la dharma initiative, chacun pouvait enfin se reposer et ne plus risquer de se demander si demain la mort les faucherait.

3 longues années où avec le temps Sawyer l'ancien conman était mort et où James Ford avait partagé son existence avec Jim LaFleur.

Jim qui avait des amis comme Horace et Amy qui lui avaient accordés leur confiance et une place plus que respectable au sein de la dharma. Dire qu'il y a de cela 3ans il aurait ri au nez des gens qui lui aurait dit, la dharma sont des gens bien, ce qu'ils ont fait pour l'île aussi. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était que la trappe avait de quoi rendre leur vie plus agréable sur l'île, il n'avait pas vu le film que Locke et tant d'autres avaient vus. Il avait trouvé de quoi s'amuser un peu grâce à la dharma, il était « jeune », du moins dans son esprit, un jeune chien fou qui redoutait l'amitié et l'amour jusqu'à _elle_…

Il soupira puis se releva d'un bond et rentra chez lui, il avait passé une partie de la nuit a réglée un problème dans la station « hydra » et il ne désirait qu'une chose ; dormir.

Le blond pénétra dans sa chambre mais n'alluma pas la lumière et il retira ses bottes qu'il déposa au pied de sa penderie puis retira son uniforme qu'il pendit sur un cintre. Il eut un bref sourire en se disant à quel point il était devenu ordonné mais il fallait dire que sa vie avait changé radicalement depuis qu'_elle _en faisait parti. L'homme posa ses lunettes sur son livre du moment puis s'allongea et fixa le plafond l'air pensif.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda une petite voix endormie en s'adossant au lit.

Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Juliet et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

-Ouais, Jerry a eu un soucis avec les ours polaires, pas très fan de « fishbiscuit » les petits derniers.

Elle arbora un large sourire et assura :

-Tu devrais leur montrer comment il est facile d'en manger.

-Je crois que ça paraîtrait bizarre si un employé de la dharma commence à se prendre pour un ours non ?

-Pas plus bizarre que d'être en 1977 James. Avoua t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Ouais sans doute.

La blonde afficha un sourire et dit d'un air taquin :

-Au moins c'est plus agréable d'être à cette époque imagine si on avait été au temps des dinosaures !

-Tu crois que Richard serait encore en vie ou il aurait été bouffé par un dino ?

-C'est Richard James.

-Ouais sans doute qu'il aurait fait copain-copain avec eux.

Elle rigola puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais dormir, il est tard et Jin arrivera de bonne heure tout à l'heure.

Il hocha simplement la tête et ferma les yeux tout en caressant la peau douce de la femme qu'il avait tout contre lui.

Le soleil tapait fort en ce jour ; Sawyer n'avait qu'une envie s'était de retirer son uniforme mais en plein travail, il n'était pas d'usage d'agir ainsi. Il remonta ses manches et s'avança vers la plage, fixant l'horizon. Il repensa 3ans auparavant comment une fumée s'était échappée du ciel et comment à cet instant il avait cru tout perdre. Puis Locke lui avait parlé et aussi fou pouvait-il être parfois, il avait une confiance aveugle en cet homme. Il fit quelque pas sur la plage, il devait attendre la livraison de nourriture par parachute.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la jungle. Il était rare que la caisse tombe dans la jungle quand la livraison était prévue sur la plage. Il monta dans sa jeep et fonça vers la zone. Il arrêta le moteur et s'avança vers la caisse mais stoppa net quand il remarqua qui était perché dessus en mangeant tranquillement un « Apollo Bar »

-T'en as mis du temps Sawyer.

Il cessa tout mouvement et Kate sauta de la caisse pour se trouver face à lui, son large sourire accroché aux lèvres, ses tâches de rousseurs parsemant son doux visage. Une main se posa sur sa joue et il sentit son corps devenir du marbre, ses yeux ne pouvant quittaient la vision angélique face à lui.

-Tu t'es rasé.

-On a des rasoirs à la dharma, livré tous les mois pour être sur de pas ressembler à un ours des cavernes. Dit-il ayant soudainement retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

La brunette s'esclaffa puis reprit un air sérieux en glissant un doigt sur ses lèvres :

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-C'est plus agréable de…

-Je n'aime pas Jim Sawyer.

Sawyer fut surpris par les paroles de Kate et fronça les sourcils, elle soupira et déclara avec sincérité en glissant une main dans ses cheveux :

-Où es-tu passé Sawyer ?

-Je suis là Freckles.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi ça, c'est…quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai aimé.

Elle se recula et ses yeux commencèrent à briller.

-Je ne reviendrais pas Sawyer, je ne reviendrais pas pour te voir ainsi, ça serait comme te perdre une seconde fois. Adieu Sawyer.

Sa main quitta sa joue et tomba contre son flan, elle lui sourit et commença à s'évaporer sous ses yeux.

-Non KATE !

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit et passa une main dans sa chevelure trempée de sueur, il se prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de se calmer, il n'avait pas rêvé d'_elle_ depuis plus d'un an…

-James est-ce que ça va ?

Il se tourna pour regarder Juliet qui le fixer avec inquiétude.

-Ouais mauvais rêve. Rendors-toi. Je vais aller prendre un verre d'eau.

Elle concéda déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et se rallongea tandis qu'il quittait le lit pour boire.

Il ouvrit le frigo et s'empara d'une canette de bière et sortit dans le jardin, il s'assit sur l'herbe, le soleil allait se lever dans 2 heures et il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormit maintenant.

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de sa voix, vaguement il se souvenait de la façon si particulière qu'elle avait de lui dire son vrai prénom mais souvent c'était « Sawyer » qu'il entendait, un nom qu'il avait abandonné depuis 3 années déjà…

Il se rappelait de son sourire même si le souvenir le plus marquant de son doux sourire était aussi le dernier jour qu'il l'avait vu, ce jour où elle était heureuse de quitter l'île.

Il se souvenait de ses tâches de rousseurs sur sa peau si douce qu'il aimait caresser tendrement pour la faire frémir de plaisir dans ses bras.

Il se souvenait tout simplement d'elle comme au premier jour même si le temps avait effacé quelque peu les traits de son visage. Ce soir à la différence de ses autres soirs, il se rappelait parfaitement d'elle.

Pourquoi après tant de temps avait-il fallut qu'il rêvasse d'elle ?

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait été aux cages et qu'il avait eu un bref flash de leur étreinte passionnée ?

Est-ce que c'était car d'ici quelques jours cela ferait exactement 3ans qu'il se trouvait ici ?

Il but une autre gorgée et se prit la tête entre ses mains, ses pensées vagabondèrent dans le temps,1,5 ans auparavant quand il pensait avoir pu commencer à l'oublier définitivement…

_-Son of the bitch ! S'écria le blond en donnant un coup de pied violent dans le véhicule._

_-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une façon de la faire remarcher ?_

_Il se retourna et s'exclama d'un ton agacé :_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?_

_Juliet sourit puis s'avança près de lui et répondit tout en ouvrant le capot._

_-J'avais une autre urgence James, ce n'est pas parce que tu es Monsieur « LaFleur » que tu dois passer avant les autres._

_-Et personne d'autres ne pouvait venir ça fait 2 heures que je grille au soleil !!_

_Juliet se redressa amusé et déclara :_

_-Eh bien si tu n'avais pas spécifier que tu voulais que JE vienne, je suis sure que quelqu'un serait venu avant._

_Sawyer perdit contenance puis demanda abasourdi :_

_-J'ai dis ça moi ?_

_-Ou Jin perd la tête._

_-Ouais, l'anglais ça lui réussit pas encore tu sais._

_La blonde arbora un large sourire puis commença à bricoler alors que Sawyer s'adossait contre le portière, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine._

_-Et donc c'était qui ton urgence ? L'interrogea t-il en prenant un air détaché._

_-C'était Miles. _

_-Encore ! _

_Juliet se redressa et passa une main sur son front._

_-Il a du mal avec sa direction._

_-Ouais à d'autre, tu sais Jules, je crois qu'il a vraiment envie de te faire le coup de la panne._

_La femme rigola en « replongeant » dans son moteur._

_-Quoi ?! Je suis sérieux, il arrête pas dire aux gars, Juliet c'est une nana qui me plait bien, je suis sure que je lui plais bien aussi !_

_Elle se redressa et l'interrogea d'un air amusé :_

_-Il me plait bien oui._

_Sawyer écarquilla les yeux surpris :_

_-Il ressemble à un nain de jardin._

_La blonde s'esclaffa et se pencha pour prendre une clé._

_-Mon ex mari était petit._

_-J'ai toujours dit que tu avais des goûts bizarres en matière d'homme. Affirma t-il d'un air dégoûté._

_-Ton genre de femmes n'est pas mal non plus James._

_Il se tut et Juliet se redressa puis s'avança et déclara simplement en le fixant droit dans les yeux :_

_-Je suis désolée, je parlais des autres avant…_

_-Ouais…_

_Il soupira puis lui dit qu'il allait prés du lac pour se rafraîchir en attendant que ce soit fini, elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir peinée._

_Sawyer s'assit au bord de l'eau puis commença à jeter des pierres dans l'eau, essayant de les faire ricocher mais elles tombaient toutes du premier coup._

_-Damn it !_

_Soudain une pierre passa sur l'eau et fit quelques bonds avant de tomber lourdement dans l'eau, il tourna la tête pour voir Juliet et elle s'installa à ses côtés._

_-Y a un truc en quoi tu es pas doué blondie ?_

_-Je fais brûler des muffins très souvent. Affirma t-elle avec un sourire au coin._

_Il afficha un petit sourire puis continua à lancer des pierres dans l'eau._

_-Ça va faire 2ans dans quelques mois et tu…tu l'attends toujours._

_-Locke reviendra et on…_

_-…Je ne parlais pas de Locke James._

_Sa main se ferma sur une poignée de cailloux et il fixa l'horizon sans dire un mot._

_-Elle a beaucoup de chance. Assura t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire._

_-Et en quoi ? Demanda t-il intrigué en tournant la tête pour croiser son regard._

_-D'être aimé par un homme aussi bon et généreux que toi James._

_-Je ne suis pas bon et généreux, je gueule tout le temps, je fais peur à Jerry et Phil et je…_

_j'ai rien à offrir. Avoua t-il sincèrement en baissant la tête._

_-Ton amour._

_Il leva les yeux vers elle surprit._

_-C'est ce que tu lui offres de plus précieux._

_-Ouais possible._

_Il soupira et dit d'une petite voix en fixant sa poignée de pierres entre ses doigts :_

_-Je pense qu'elle est heureuse maintenant, le doc et elle sont sûrement mariés, ptet avec un gosse ou deux…je crois qu'elle est heureuse maintenant._

_Juliet posa une main sur la sienne et demanda d'une voix douce :_

_-Es-tu heureux toi aussi ?_

_Il la fixa longuement puis s'exclama amusé :_

_-Pourquoi je serais pas heureux Jules, je suis en sueur et je pue et pourtant j'ai une jolie femme à mes côtés qui me tient la main !_

_Elle lui adressa un large sourire qu'il lui rendit puis il se releva d'un bond et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit._

_-C'est réparé ?_

_-Pratiquement mais je ne peux rien faire de plus ici alors il va falloir la remorquer._

_Il hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent. Sawyer relia son véhicule à celui de Juliet puis pris place dans la jeep à ses côtés. Il mit une cassette de « Géronimo Jackson » puis Juliet mit le moteur en route._

_Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée au garage, Juliet gara son véhicule puis il l'aida à installer sa jeep au garage pour la réparation du lendemain. Juliet passa ses mains sur son uniforme puis adressa un sourire à Sawyer._

_-Je vais m'en occuper ce soir, tu pourras la récupérer demain matin._

_-Il est tard Jules, t'as déjà assez bossé comme ça pour aujourd'hui._

_Elle s'attacha ses cheveux avec son bandana et répondit enjouée :_

_-C'est mieux que passer sa soirée à lire._

_-Viens chez moi ! _

_Elle haussa un sourcil._

_-Pour me faire pardonner mon air grognon, sérieux, tu aurais pu partir avec ta jeep et me faire poiroter plus longtemps blondie._

_-J'aurais pu c'est vrai. Assura t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_Mais je pense que je vais terminer ta jeep avant._

_-Oh allez come on, tu me montreras comment tu fais griller tes muffins._

_-Généralement quand on invite, on fait la cuisine._

_-Ouais ben si tu veux pas manger cramer._

_-Ok._

_-Ok quoi ?_

_-Donne-moi 20 minutes, je vais aller me doucher._

_Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna._

_45 minutes plus tard, Sawyer était entrain de lire quand on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva d'un bond puis alla ouvrir et croisa le regard amusé de Juliet._

_-Tu avais pas dit 20 minutes ?_

_-Les femmes aiment se faire attendre James._

_-Mon estomac est à la limite d'attendre lui !_

_Il la laissa entrer et elle s'approcha du frigo pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient manger. Elle se rabattit sur des pâtes car le frigo de Sawyer n'était en rien diététique puis il déboucha une bouteille de vin et ils s'installèrent pour dîner._

_-Tu devrais aller te réapprovisionner James, tu n'as vraiment pas grand-chose à manger._

_-En général je mange un sandwich tu sais, je suis pas cuisine._

_-J'ai remarqué._

_-Mais ça veut pas dire que j'aime pas « Bien » mangé, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps, tu sais avec le travail ici…_

_Il soupira et elle demanda étonnée :_

_-Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais ?_

_-Et toi blondie ?_

_-Meilleur que ce que je faisais avant._

_-Ouais vu comme ça..._

_Il y eut un silence et ils terminèrent de se restaurer sans dire autre chose puis après le repas, ils sortirent dehors pour s'installer sur le bord du perron en fixant le ciel étoilé. Il rigola soudainement et elle le regarda._

_-Le gosse Karl, il disait qu'il regardait les étoiles avec sa chérie, il m'énervait ce gamin mais c'était un gosse amoureux._

_-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais._

_-Ouais je suis un gosse bien chiant quand je veux !_

_-Non, je veux dire quelqu'un de romantique._

_-Je suis pas romantique Juliet._

_-Si tu l'es mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte._

_-Ok ! Je suis romantique ! S'exclama t-il d'un bond._

_Elle se releva à son tour et le regarda s'éloigner vers des fleurs, il revint quelque minute plus tard et lui tendit une marguerite et elle éclata de rire._

_-Quoi ?_

_-C'est pour moi ?_

_-Tu as dit que j'étais un romantique alors prends-la !_

_-C'était pour quoi vraiment ?_

_-Je suis impulsif blondie, je réfléchis pas, j'agis !_

_La blonde sourit puis se saisit de la fleur et le remercia. Il se gratta la tête puis lui dit qu'il allait rentré chez lui et commença à partir dans la direction opposée._

_-James ta maison est juste derrière._

_-Ouais ben j'allais voir Jin, bye Juliet._

_Elle rigola puis lui fit au revoir et rentra chez elle._

_Sawyer arriva devant chez Jin et il entra sans frapper puis s'installa dans son sofa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

_-Bonsoir James. Dit Jin en s'approchant avec une bière._

_Il le salua et prit la bière qu'il commença à boire sans rien dire. Son ami s'installa face à lui dans le fauteuil et demanda surpris :_

_-Y a quelque chose qui va pas James ?_

_-Rien j'avais soif._

_Jin rigola puis prit une gorgée de sa bière à son tour._

_-Offrir des fleurs à une femme c'est être romantique ?_

_-J'offrais des fleurs à Sun pour lui montrer que je l'aimais mais…A qui as-tu offert des fleurs ? Amy ?_

_-Hell non ! Amy est comme une petite sœur et c'est une femme mariée depuis peu._

_Jin arbora un sourire en coin puis demanda avec certitude :_

_-Juliet ?_

_Il ne répondit pas et but une gorgée de sa bière._

_-Elle m'a énervée en disant que j'étais romantique alors j'ai voulu lui montrer qu'un romantique donne pas une fleur comme un idiot mais je crois que j'ai montré l'effet l'inverse._

_Son ami s'esclaffa et le blond fronça les sourcils._

_-Ok, ok, je me moque plus mais James, il n'y a rien de mal à être romantique si une femme nous plait._

_-Et où t'as vu que Juliet me plaisait toi ? _

_-Tout le monde le voit._

_Il leva les yeux au ciel agacé._

_-Je paris que c'est Phil qui raconte ses âneries !_

_-Pourquoi tu t'énerves si c'est pas vrai James ?_

_L'homme poussa un soupir puis déclara d'une petite voix :_

_-Parce que quelqu'un comme moi ne pas être un gars romantique ou gentil Jin, c'est pas ma nature._

_-Eh bien depuis le temps que je te connais je dois dire que tu es plutôt gentil, tu es juste amer._

_Ce fut au tour de Sawyer de rire légèrement._

_-Locke ne reviendra peut-être plus James et tu ne peux pas te porter responsable de la mort de Charlotte, du fait que nous sommes coincés en 1976. Je suis heureux d'être ici James, j'aime cette vie et je sais que Sun est quelque part dans ce monde, dans le futur heureuse avec notre bébé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

_Il croisa le regard de son ami et l'interrogea surpris :_

_-Et comptes-tu reconstruire une autre vie Jin ?Aimer une autre femme un jour et te dire que jamais tu ne verras ton gosse ou ta femme encore une fois ?_

_La question désarçonna Jin qui posa sa bière sur la table basse et se perdit dans ses pensées un bref instant avant de se redresser pour croiser les yeux du blond._

_-Je n'ai aimé qu'une femme dans ma vie Sawyer et je donnerais tout pour la revoir ne serais-ce qu'un instant et voir si mon fils ou ma fille est heureux MAIS je suis réaliste et je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, je sais qu'elle est heureuse et je lui suis pour elle. Je la voulais loin de l'île, je voulais notre bébé sauf, j'ai eu tout cela. J'ai perdu Sun mais je sais que notre amour restera en moi à jamais. Alors oui James, je crois qu'un jour je pourrais aimer une autre femme, pas de la même façon que j'ai aimé Sun mais oui, un jour je pense être capable de ça._

_Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et ajouta :_

_-Tu sais que quelque part Kate est heureuse maintenant tout comme je sais que Sun l'est. Il est temps de la laisser partir James, Locke ne reviendra plus et tu ne dois pas passer à côté de ta vie, de ton bonheur et crois-moi il est difficile de ne pas voir ce que tu ressens pour Juliet et cela amuse beaucoup Miles._

_-Qu…Quoi ?!_

_Jin rigola._

_-Miles ne s'intéresse pas à Juliet, il te taquine et je crois qu'elle non plus ne s'intéresse pas à lui._

_-Straume va me faire des heures supplémentaires pendant un mois je te dis…_

_Le coréen s'esclaffa et Sawyer sourit._

_-Merci Jinbo._

_Il lui sourit puis trinqua sa bière contre la sienne avant de boire une gorgée._

_Le lendemain matin, Sawyer se rendit au garage pour récupérer sa jeep et Juliet vint à sa rencontre avec le sourire._

_-Elle est comme neuve mais essais de ne pas taper dans la carrosserie trop souvent._

_Il concéda puis la fixa longuement et dit avant de s'éloigner sans attendre sa réponse :_

_-Dîner ce soir._

_Juliet écarquilla les yeux puis le regarda partir au volant de sa jeep._

_Le soir venu, la blonde se rendit chez Sawyer, elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand Amy sortit avec un large sourire._

_-Bonsoir Juliet._

_-Bonsoir Amy. Dure journée de travail ?_

_-Non pas tellement et toi ?_

_-Non pas vraiment… Bon je dois y aller, Horace m'attends, passe une bonne soirée Juliet._

_Elle la salua et regarda la brunette partir toute sourire puis pénétra dans la maison._

_Sawyer s'avança vers elle et Juliet lui adressa un sourire amusé après avoir jeté un regard circulaire sur la pièce où on pouvait voir une table dressée avec un bon dîner préparé._

_-Amy m'a aidée enfin elle a fait le repas et j'ai mis la table et préparer la salade._

_-C'est déjà un bon début. Dit-elle avec le sourire._

_Juliet prit place autour de la table et il soupira puis s'installa face à elle._

_Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse, ils parlèrent de leurs journées respectives ainsi que de choses et d'autres._

_-J'ai vraiment hâte d'être l'an prochain tu sais. S'exclama le blond en buvant une gorgée de vin assis sur le canapé._

_-Et pourquoi donc ?_

_-Ben c'est l'année du premier star wars alors je pourrais jouer les devins sur l'avenir, genre oh et si vador était lié à skywalker ! _

_Elle explosa de rire._

_-Je suis pas vraiment fan de science fiction._

_-Ben on est en plein dedans blondie pourtant !_

_Juliet concéda puis le fixa longuement et demanda plus sérieusement :_

_-Pourquoi tu m'as invité ce soir James ?_

_Il croisa son regard puis murmura simplement en caressant sa joue :_

_-Parce que j'en avais envie._

_La blonde sourit._

_Les jours et semaines passèrent, il venait de plus en plus la voir au garage ou trouver une excuse pour avoir un ennuie de voiture. Miles le chariait beaucoup ce qui faisait qu'il travaillait souvent la nuit. Jin et Amy aimaient beaucoup la situation et dan pensait que après tout ce que Sawyer avait perdu et fait pour eux, il avait le droit d'être heureux. Dan discustait avec la mère de Charlotte quand la petite fille s'approcha pour lui demander s'il voulait un chocolat. Son regard se fit attendrissant et il accepta le morceau. La gamine sourit puis partit en courant vers le grand blond et lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'emmener voir les ours._

_-Charlotte n'ennuie pas LaFleur !_

_-Maman je veux voir les ours !!_

_Le blond hocha la tête, promit à la maman de faire attention et emmena la petite avec eux pour la visite de routine sur la seconde île._

_Quand il revint à la nuit tombée, Charlotte lui tendit une fleur qu'elle avait cueillit sur les docks puis déposa un bisou sur sa joue et couru chez elle. _

_Sawyer sourit puis partit en direction de sa maison mais s'arrêta à mi chemin quand il vit Juliet sur son porche. Il s'approcha et la fixa longuement l'air inquiet de la voir pensive._

_-Hey ça va ?_

_Elle leva les yeux et s'essuya les yeux rapidement et lui adressa un sourire forcé._

_-Bonsoir James, la balade avec Charlotte a été ?_

_Il soupira puis s'installa à ses côtés._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures Juliet ?_

_La femme posa sa tête sur ses genoux et répondit simplement :_

_-Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur et je pense à son anniversaire étant enfant et celui qu'elle vit comme adulte, cela va faire 5ans que je n'ai pas vu et je suis entrain de réaliser que vu où nous sommes, je ne la reverrais jamais. Que j'ai tout perdue, que ma vie s'est évaporée le jour où j'ai acceptée de venir ici…_

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Juliet et avant qu'elle puisse l'enlever, le pouce de Sawyer la retira. Elle croisa son regard longuement puis il se pencha et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui rendit en passant ses bras autour de son cou._

_Quand le baiser cessa, elle sentit la main du blond lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmura doucement :_

_-Tu peux avoir une nouvelle vie ici Juliet._

_Pour réponse, elle l'enlaça et se laissa bercer dans ses bras._

_Les 4 semaines suivantes, Sawyer et Juliet passèrent toutes leur soirées ensembles et s'embrasser de plus en plus souvent. Un soir en décembre, Juliet et Sawyer parlaient du livre « Carrie » son livre préféré et elle était heureuse qu'elle avait pu le trouver sur l'île l'an dernier._

_-Ouais je suis pas vraiment fan de ce bouquin mais Stephen King est pas mal comme auteur._

_-Et toi que lis-tu en ce moment ? _

_-Un bon vieux Shakespeare !_

_Elle sourit et demanda amusée :_

_-Roméo et Juliet ?_

_-Nah, pas lui, une Juliet me suffit et Roméo est pas mon type non plus, trop guimauve à mon goût._

_Juliet se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il lui rendit puis elle brisa le moment et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_-Je t'aime._

_Il ouvrit ses yeux ronds puis elle ajouta en caressant sa joue :_

_-Il y a quelques semaines tu m'as dit que je pouvais avoir une vie ici, tu m'as aidé depuis toutes ses années et tu m'as convaincue de rester sur l'île James, je sais que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi mais…_

_Elle se tut et baissa les yeux._

_-Mais ?_

_-Mais tu continues à l'attendre…Je ne veux pas être l'autre femme, je l'ai été pour mon mari, pour Goodwin, pour Jack, je ne veux pas vivre ça encore._

_Il soupira puis posa une main sous son menton et avoua sincèrement en la regardant :_

_-Kate, ne reviendra jamais Juliet et tu n'es pas l'autre femme, tu comptes pour moi et pas seulement comme ami, ça n'aurait jamais marché avec elle, elle ne me voulait pas moi mais le doc et je l'ai toujours su._

_-Je crois que tu trompes James, elle t'aimait vraiment._

_-Sans doute mais, tu as peut-être été l'autre femme mais moi j'étais l'autre gars et je crois que maintenant j'ai juste envie d'être le GARS._

_Elle sourit puis se blottit dans ses bras puis chuchota à son oreille toujours peu sur d'elle :_

_-Et si elle revient James serais-je l'autre femme pour toi ?_

_-Kate est mon passé Juliet, rien qu'un souvenir maintenant._

_Elle se détacha de ses bras et afficha un grand sourire puis ils échangèrent un long baiser .Cette nuit là, Juliet ne rentra pas chez elle…_

Sawyer termina sa bière et rentra chez lui, jetant la canette dans la poubelle puis il partit se recoucher, Juliet se blottit contre lui, il embrassa son front et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Sawyer se rendit dans la salle à manger et fut accueillit par une Juliet souriante qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour puis il s'installa à la table pour manger. On frappa à la porte et il se leva pour laisser entrer Jin.

-Bonjour Juliet.

-Hey Jin, pas trop dur ce matin ?

-Horace nous a donné le week-end donc je me reposerais bientôt.

-Le week-end, James tu m'a dit que tu travaillais ce week-end… S'exclama la blonde surprise.

-J'ai demandé mercredi et jeudi prochain, j'ai quelque chose à fêter.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Jin sourit amusé.

-Déjà un an que vous êtes ensembles non ?

-Un an qu'elle me supporte ouais !

Juliet rigola puis s'éloigna pour préparer les pancakes. Sawyer la regarda quelques instants puis les deux amis s'installèrent à la table. Il tourna son attention sur Jin et son regard changea complètement. Le Coréen fixa sa tasse puis hocha négativement la tête.

Sawyer but une gorgée de café et se remémora une conversation avec son meilleur ami un an auparavant…

_Juliet était entrain d'installer ses vêtements dans l'armoire et il passa devant la chambre. Elle sourit et le taquina en disant qu'il devra faire attention à ne pas laisser ses vêtements sur le sol ou sinon elle les jettera à la poubelle._

_-Ok donc je devine que d'ici un mois je me baladerais nu dans dharmaville !_

_-Essaye juste de les mettre au sale James. Dit-elle avec le sourire._

_Il acquiesça puis quitta la maison. Il salua quelques habitants puis trouva Jin sur son porche. Il monta les marches puis s'adossa au poteau._

_-J'ai entendu dire que Juliet s'installait avec toi._

_-Ouais, elle emménage ou déménage mes affaires, dépend comment on voit ça._

_Jin rigola. Sawyer se gratta la tête puis dit d'une petite voix :_

_-J'ai…j'ai dis à Juliet que j'arrêterais de chercher Locke._

_-Il était temps que tu…_

_-…Je peux pas ! S'exclama t-il abruptement._

_-James…_

_Il soupira puis s'installa sur les marches et Jin se mit à ses côtés. Il fixa droit devant lui sans pouvoir regarder son ami._

_-Je crois que je l'aime vraiment tu sais mais…mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien, elle ne reviendra jamais ici, elle voulait quitter cette putain d'île mais Locke pourra me dire si elle est heureuse, j'ai BESOIN de l'entendre dire ça Jin._

_Il se prit la tête entre ses mains._

_-Donc, tu vas expliquer à Juliet que tu veux attendre des nouvelles de Kate et…_

_-…Non, elle…c'est rien c'est juste un besoin, je veux pas la voir souffrir et se faire des idées qu'elle est l'autre femme pour moi. Assura t-il en fixant son ami._

_-Et es-tu sur qu'elle ne l'est pas James ? L'aimes-tu vraiment ?_

_-Ne me dis pas que tu ne voudrais pas savoir si Sun va bien._

_Jin soupira puis concéda._

_-Donc que veux-tu faire exactement ?_

_-Eh bien à tour de rôle on essaiera de les chercher._

_-Ok._

_Sawyer fixa son ami puis posa une main sur son épaule et sourit._

_-Merci Jin._

Juliet revint à table et posa une assiette de pancakes.

-Vous êtes bien silencieux tous les deux !

-Fatigués ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

La jeune femme sourit puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sawyer avant d'aller chercher du sirop d'érable chez Amy car elle n'en avait plus. Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence puis Sawyer se tourna vers Jin.

-Grille 133.

-Ok.

Il hocha la tête puis but une gorgée de son café.

-Combien de temps comptes-tu attendre James ?

Il soupira puis murmura simplement en fixant l'horizon :

-Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.


End file.
